inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Rodan Gasgus
(Forward) (Midfielder) |team = Gurdon Eleven Faram Dite Galaxy Eleven |seiyuu = Ayumi Fujimura |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 020 (Galaxy)}} Rodan Gasgus (ロダン・ガスグス) is a character that appears in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. He is a member of the Shitennou and a forward for Gurdon Eleven. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *''"One of the members of Shitennou from Faram Obius. A makeshift guy who will take any means for his purpose."'' Appearance Rodan has a patch of dark brown shoulder-length hair on the left side of his face and a small patch of red on the right side of his face. He has a white face, red eyes and wears a green hooded coat. He also has a white horn on the left and a red horn on the right side of his forehead. He is also short in height. Personality Rodan focuses on how to fulfill his tasks, not caring about other people who could be affected by it. This particular trait was shown when he set up magma rock ball traps to crush Earth Eleven, in order to make them lose. Plot (Galaxy) He made a cameo appearence at the end of episode 20 along with his fellow members of Shitennou. In episode 28, he made an official debut and came to Arbega Gordon and requested again to join Gurdon Eleven, much to the team's dismay. When Arbega told him that his team already has the ultimate power from their robotic arms, Rodan laughed. He then said that just having robotic arms was impossible for them to win, which irritated Arbega. To show Arbega his power, he had a soccer battle with three of Gurdon Eleven's members including Arbega. He then swore that if he lost, he would never come to the team again. However, Rodan swiftly scored a goal on him using his soul Doruuga, which shocked the Gurdon Eleven's players as they didn't believe in the power of Soul. Later, he set up some traps for Earth Eleven's groups who sought to find the third fragment. Almost all of them escaped from their traps except Shindou and Ibuki. This was because of a mechanical bird that Rodan controlled, which threw them off a cliff. In episode 30, he was put as a forward for the match against Earth Eleven. At first, he did listen to Arbega's orders. Though later, he noticed that Shinsuke was injured and took the ball and scored the second goal for Gurdon Eleven. In episode 31, he started laughing at Arbega after Hayabusa scored. He also said that they would started using his method, to which Arbega rejected, saying that he was the captain. However, Rodan reminded him that their planet would be destroyed if they lose, and Arbega gave in. Rodan then took out a remote control that shot out some magma balls to the field in order to crush Earth Eleven. However, they were all saved thanks to Shindou. Caldera Dawn then removed him out of the team. Before he left, he used the remote control once again to shoot out another round of magma balls, though this time they were all saved by Arbega's Soul Gouryuu. Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SH Kazanrai' *'SK TP Plus 30' *'SH Devil Burst' *'SK Hi no Kokoroe' Soul Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SOUL Doruuga' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Galaxy Rivals' Gallery Rodan Gaskuz scan.png|Rodan's official artwork. IG-16-004.PNG|IG-16-004 IG-16-034.PNG|IG-16-034 Navigation Category:Galaxy characters Category:Aliens Category:Shitennou Category:Faram Obius Category:Soul User Category:Faram Dite Category:Galaxy Eleven